Already Taken
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Blair realizes that Chuck Bass has been taken from her. And that he has been lost for quite sometime, it's just taken her a while to realize it. ONESHOT, FUTURE-ISH


**A/N:** Alright... Another oneshot! It's like I'm addicted or something! I was just laying on my bed and all of a sudden, this popped into my head. Inspired by a song, but it was rather stupid, so I won't add any lyrics. So, I hope it turns out okay... :)

Thanks to my great beta, Michelle for all her help and great words! :)

P.S.: I don't own Chuck or Blair or anything that is known to be in or dealing with Gossip Girl.

_Already Taken_

Blair Waldorf was done. She was completely and totally done with the man that she had managed to believe she was in love with for nearly seven years. She swore that she was in love with him, but apparently she had been dead wrong.

It was as if Chuck wasn't cognizant of the fact that she _had, _at one point, been in love with him and completely infatuated with his being. If he had known, he hadn't shown any indication of it. It was a possibility that he didn't care. After the death of his father, he sure hadn't cared. But, so many months later, when he'd said it back, he had fooled Blair into thinking that he did care.

How foolish she had been.

He was already taken. Whether it be the miraculous liquor that he always vocalized was his savior, or the amazing glow that the drugs created to take him away from the hard truth and reality of life. Those numerous women, they too had taken Chuck's heart. Though, maybe he didn't even have one. Maybe they simply took up the dark cavity that had, quite possibly, taken his heart long ago.

Chuck screwed those women mercilessly; it was like he was a mindless android only made for the process he went through: fuck, drink, get high, and then the cycle would begin again. It was so detrimental to him and she was losing any amorous feelings she ever may have felt.

Sure, Blair had acquiesced in the beginning, blaming herself and drowning that blame in the swirling liquid of a porcelain bowl, but now she saw clearly. She was not responsible for the lifestyle that had been destined for Chuck Bass. It was a lifestyle that simply could not include her anymore, as much as her naïve teenage self had once thought.

The girl had been wrong then. She'd thought that it was her duty, un-vacillatingly, to protect him from himself, to save him from everything bad and cruel. It had taken her so long to figure out the truth. She had wasted so much of her life trying to find out what she had done wrong, what _she_ could do to make everything better.

It was his fault. Not hers.

She needed to stop lying to herself. He'd told her once, many moons ago, in a drunken stupor, that she should leave him be. He had said that it was his business the direction that he decided to take with his life. He truly believed he was destined to be a drug-addict who died in the act of sex at the age of twenty-three. In fact, she often found herself believing that he aspired to be that man. That that type of man was his role model; what he wanted to be when he grew up.

There was once a time when she thought that with her superpower of "love", she could cure him. Blair had been convinced that she could change him for the better and make him a new man.

Oh, how wrong she had been.

She recalled the event, this afternoon, that had been the straw breaking the camel's back.

"_Mmm...Chuck," she heard another woman moaning his name and couldn't prevent the pang that hit her chest, right in the center. It made her buckle to the floor with a strangled sob and she clutched around her waist._

"_Yeah, baby," he groaned out. That was what set Blair off. He only ever called _her _baby. Never anyone else. Unless he had lied to her about that as well. It was definitely probable given that he was supposedly at a business meeting in Tokyo right now. _

_Bastard._

_She stomped into the room to find a half-naked barely-legal looking girl beneath a completely naked eyes-at-half-mast Chuck Bass. She glared at him and he immediately ceased his ministrations. _

"_Blair?" He questioned in a whisper. "Wha-?" he couldn't even get out a full sentence, that was how out of breath he was from that – that – whore! Slut! Bitch._

"_Save it. I'm done," she whispered, looking him in the eyes. She pried the ring that adorned the third finger of her left hand and threw it at the oriental woman's head. It hit the young lady with a screech from her and Blair turned on her heels, ignoring Chuck's yelling voice that followed her petite body._

Blair shook herself back to Earth. She was unwilling to remember what else had happened the evening before. She didn't want to recall the things he had said to her; it caused too much pain. She didn't want to go through that, especially with her growing stomach and fluctuating hormones.

"Relax, Blair," she whispered to herself. Her voice was so barren; as her breath left her mouth in a cool cloud of condensation, it looked like and eerie and iridescent fog.

"He's gone now," she whispered again. This time her whisper was barely heard even by herself. She was falling into a hole of darkness and felt everything close in as she let the sleep overtake her. She had been so tired with the second pregnancy, but the doctors had always said it was completely normal. She was doubting their intelligence with every passing day. Not that Chuck had ever cared enough to ask about _his _baby boy.

She had lost him; Blair Waldorf's (formerly Bass') most terrible and gruesome fears about Chuck Bass had come to be a well-known truth. Everything that she had thought about and imagined in her worst and most cold-sweating nights had become a reality. Because of this life of his that was simply inevitable, more so than he and Blair, he had fallen out of her grasp and slipped away from her.

And so Blair Waldorf was done. Because Chuck Bass was already taken.

**A/N: **Okay, so, morbid much? Honestly... I didn't really know when I started this that it was going to be so sad. I trust you guys' opinions. Apparently, I was not rid of all my angst-i-ness (new word, you like? ha)... Anyway, I still kinda liked it. Short, as you can see. I just kinda thought of it and spit it out, so I totally get it if you guys hate it :) Anyway, just review so I _do_ know how you feel? Please?


End file.
